The present invention relates to a bolt-locking apparatus after a member to be fixed (to-be fixed member, hereinafter) is fixed using a plurality of bolts, a mounting method for mounting the bolt-locking apparatus, and a mounting jig used in the mounting method.
It is well known that a bolt which is once appropriately fastened is loosened due to influence of vibration or the like, and various bolt-locking apparatuses or locking members are proposed to prevent this.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3615738 discloses a bolt-locking member used when a member is mounted using a pair of bolts, this bolt-locking member including a plate-shaped body, a first fitting portion which is integrally provided on the body and which is relatively non-rotatably fitted to a head of one of the bolts, and a second fitting portion which is integrally provided on the body and which is relatively non-rotatably fitted to a head of the other bolt.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4238453 discloses a fluid control apparatus including a plurality of upper members (fluid control devices having passage blocks) and a plurality of lower members (block joints). This fluid control apparatus is also called integration fluid control apparatus, and fixes a passage block to the lower member using a bolt. In such an integration fluid control apparatus, it is necessary to prevent a bolt from loosening to maintain sealing performance. However, since there is no sufficient space around the bolt, a bolt-locking apparatus which can be disposed in a narrow space and a mounting method of the apparatus are desired.
The bolt-locking member of Japanese Patent Publication No. 3615738 has a merit that loosening can be prevented using one member, but there is a problem that a structure of the member is complicated and it is difficult to manufacture the member. There is also a problem that in a state where the first fitting portion is fitted to the one bolt, a mounting operation for fitting the second fitting portion to the other bolt is difficult. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the bolt-locking member of Japanese Patent Publication No. 3615738 to the fluid control apparatus of Japanese Patent Publication No. 4238453.